Respect
by VindictiveViper
Summary: When The Hardy Boyz decide to join the 'Brothers of Destruction' against 'The Two Man Power Trip'. Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Edge and Christian realize they have to teach the two Hardy Boyz about 'Respect'


**Title: Respect**

**Characters: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin**

**Warnings: Slash/Smut**

**Authors Note: This is completely Fiction and I disclaim all rights to any character in this story. This is set during The Two Man Power Trip Era.**

Jeff Hardy was sick and tired of every WWF Superstar in the back treating him and his older brother Matt like second rate citizens and that was the reason that they stopped giving respect to the ones that didn't deserve it such as Stone Cold Steve Austin and Triple H. The reason of that was because week after week the two man power trip attacked Matt's girlfriend as well as Kane and The Undertaker in which they already gained the respect of the Brothers of Destruction. The fact remained as the same that they wanted respect from every superstar not just the two main dominant ones that had been dominating the Industry for over ten years to point out.

The Cerebral Assassin Triple H was in the middle of teaching the young HighFlyer Jeff Hardy a lesson in why he and his brother whom was a thorn in his side for the longest should always and forever respect him or he'd beat both of them within an inch of they're pathetic lives. The disrespect that he'd obtained from two superstars that had just joined the WWF a short-length of time ago was unacceptable in his eyes and to allow it to slide like his wife Stephanie and Father In-Law Vince had suggested him to do was something that he was unwilling to do because he wasn't as nice as many thought he was.

Inside of The Commissioners Office was sounds echoing throughout the room such as obscene words that was obviously releasing from Jeff's mouth as well as groaning from The Intercontinental Champion Triple H. The Two Superstars that was in the same match which was an 8 man tag team match was in the middle of a sexual encounter that they didn't think would end anytime soon. While Edge, Christian, Stone Cold, Stephanie, William Regal, Matt, Kane and The Undertaker was out either at dinner or preparing for they're upcoming matchup Triple H was teaching Jeff Hardy a lesson in respect

Despite the fact that Triple H was married to Stephanie McMahon he was teaching Jeff Hardy a valuable lesson that only he could administer. His signature wrestling speedo's were tightly secured around his ankles which were covered by his black, leather, polished boots. He was positioned behind the WWF HighFlying Superstar as the sole of each one of his two feet propped firmly against the hard surface of the floor underneath him. The length of his blondish, soaking wet hair was trailing down his smooth, muscular back. He was indeed shirtless allowing the front and back of his muscular, tanned and smooth torso to be exposed to the other superstar that was reluctant at first.

The Sensational HighFlyer known as Jeff Hardy was taken by surprise when the Husband of Stephanie McMahon demanded him to follow the instructions that was given to him and with his older brother Matt in another part of the arena that was exactly what he had done. He was bent over the commissioners desk with his legs slightly parted along with his solid black, long-length, trademark, wrestling trousers that he wore was secured around his ankles as well. He was bent over the brown, wooden desk with the elbow of his arms propped against the hard surface of the desk. He was positioned in front of The King of Kings whilst his shirt was previously torn off of his torso and tighten around his wrists to restrain him from even balancing himself.

''If you keep on following Kane and Undertaker's lead that is going to lead to your demise, plain and fucking simple'' he warned in the form of a growl through a clenched jaw. Triple H curled the thumb and forefinger of his right hand around the base of the hard length of his nine inch enlarged, three inch thick, smooth, twitching, aching hard on as his ballsac dangled freely against his thick, smooth, muscular thighs. Hunter brushed the sensitive underside of his cock against the center of Jeff's ass by grinding his hips in an upward and downward movement of his hips. He had warned both of the Hardy's time and time again to stay away but they couldn't just let they're pride go ''You know somewhere in this arena you're brother is receiving the same treatment from not only Steve but from other Superstars as well...I didn't know you Hardy Boyz was infatuated with getting gang banged like the fucking cockwhores that you transformed into ever since coming in the business'' he insulted while he chuckled softly in a deep tone of his voice.

The Enigma known as Jeff Hardy didn't know whether to believe Triple H or not about the rumor that Matt was suffering the same fate as he destine to face. As much as he loathed what was about to happen he wasn't sure that there was nothing he could do on the matter because he tried his hardest to fight out of the restraints but that obviously didn't work plus he tried screaming and that failed desperately ''You're Lying? I swear I'm gonna Twst of Fate you into another Lifetime'' he threatened the much older superstar that was about to forcefully pop his cherry in which he figured that was what Triple H was planning due to them both barely wearing any clothing. The exposure of his tanned, smooth, muscular backside had been previously revealed by The Game yanking his pants after being tied down. His firm, thick and untouched lower backside was felt by Triple H's cock brushing lightly in between of his ass-cheeks. Jeff refused to vomit on the desk at the fact that he was being touched by another male that he despised or even other male for that matter.

The Veteran Superstar was restraining himself from pouncing inside of the young Hardy Boy but the insult that was just made only made it that much easier for him to tear Jeff into two without regret ''Oh yeah? I wanna see you try when I fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for two weeks'' he retorted in the form of a scowl as prepared himself as well as Jeff. He lined the head of his raging hard on up with the entrance of the young superstar's ass whom was bent over in front of him. He thought thoroughly before making his decision in which he knew he had to teach the boy a lesson in respect. The main problem was cheating on Stephanie that sent him in a guilt trip but Austin was cheating on Debra by fucking some sense into Matt so he figure it couldn't hurt at least this one time. He placed his hands on Jeff's ass-cheeks with a light touch of his thumbs he hauled the two cheeks apart to expose the tightly closed pucker in front of him. He was chewing on a piece of winter fresh gum as he teased the superstar before making his move. Hunter lunged his hips forward resulting in the thick head of his enlarged cock to breach in through the tight, heated entrance of the younger male that was bent over in front of him. The length of his hard on followed by deepening inch after inch inside of Hardy's tight heat from the head down to the base was inserted with ease on Triple H's part ''Ah, so fucking tight'' he groaned extensively as he reclined his head backwards.

Jeff in a million years didn't think that The Game was serious about pulling this stunt until he actually felt the length of the other superstars enter in unwanted territory in which was inside of his ass. He was a virgin or was and without him being prepped by Triple H not even in the very least to be quite frank. The pain that coursed inside of his lower backside was unbearable because it felt that he was being torn into pieces. His entrance was stretched to the fullest extent as soon as the head of Triple H's hard on punctured in through his ass with force. There was no emotion whatsoever to describe what he was feeling at this moment in time at least that's what he thought. His body suddenly became weak from his insides being split open by one single thrust in which knocked a wind of breath from out of his entire body. His knees buckled ensuring that he was close to losing his balance that he'd obtain but he was a fighter and he wasn't about to let Helmsley win this one ''Oh, God'' he breathed out repeatedly. His bottom lip quivered uncontrollably as droplets of his own tears oozed from out of his eyelids down his cheeks whilst leaving a streak mark to display upon his facial features. He didn't want to admit it but he thought of himself as a little boy because he couldn't handle this treatment without crying but then again it did feel like he was dying or something close to it.

The Ruthless Aggression that had built up inside of Triple H over the past few days was about to come into play in which he would take out all of his rage in this encounter with the HighFlyer from North Carolina. As his length was deepened inside of the ring of Hardy's muscle he felt the warmth of the heated entrance radiate on his girth which caused his hard on to twitch whilst inside of Jeff's ass. If he'd known something as tight as this felt around his cock would feel so pleasurable he would've been deprived a male of what made them pure. He grasped Jeff's hips with a tight grip he pressed his thumbs down on the center of the superstars lower back to arch it. Hunter begun to thrust his hips in a forward and backward motion swiftly as he set the pace. He could feel the sensitive foreskin of his cock retract with each one of his movements causing him to bite down gently on his bottom lip from the friction of his hard on stroking with each thrust ''Good little bitch, all you gotta do is relax and it'll be over sooner then you think'' he whispered in a attempt to sooth the younger male.

The pain of the intrusion decreased from the distressful feeling into a mild urge that left him in a state of pain and pleasure as Triple H continued to drive himself in and out of Jeff's ass. The DareDevil certainly met his match because this warning was crystal clear to him but he hoped that his brother wasn't suffering the same punishment as he was with Steve Austin although it was likely. His rainbow hair dangled over his left and right shoulder as the painful expression that displayed on his facial features expressed his emotions. His eyes was on the verge of drifting shut plus his lips was slightly parted to allow him to breathe. His hands were still firmly propped on the hard surface of the desk along with his feet was still propped on the floor underneath him. He leaned himself forward readjusting his position by propping his elbows instead of his hands on the desk. He arched his back from the pain of the position that Triple H previously had him in but of course he adapted to the situation. When he woke up this morning Jeff didn't think he would have to endure such torment from someone he looked up too. However, he made this bed with the disrespect and now he had to sleep in it in which he didn't want too but there was no alternative.

Hunter realized that he needed to speed up this session he was having with the youngest member of the Hardy Family because they're match was quickly approaching. He tightened the grasp his hands had on Jeff's waist causing his biceps along with his pectoral muscles to tense until the veins of his biceps was exposed as well as the straining muscle of each one of his pectoral muscles was revealed. He firmly propped his feet in place on the floor to steady his standing position as started the beginning of the end for Jeff. Triple H rapidly motioned the Hardy's hips forward and backward whilst guiding his enlarged length inward and out of the boys entrance. The Impact of his powerful thrusts resulted in smooth pelvis to swiftly swoop against the younger superstars lower backside. Triple H's groaning was barely heard over the resounding, extensive, sharp, clapping sound that filled the room repeatedly with each motion. At that point he knew that it was only seconds until he reached his climax level that was approaching rather sooner then later.

Just as Jeff thought the previous pace was all that Triple H had he was taken by shock as the velocity enhanced within a split second. His lips parted further as he felt the hard length of Hunter's cock continuously brush against the sensitive sweet spot of his prostate which sent him into an uncontrolled state of mind. His breaths increased as he inhaled breath after breath in through his parted lips as well as exhaled the breaths out through his parted lips. He could feel how each inch of the older superstars girth deepened inside of his ass with each thrust. He heard as well as felt how his ass-cheeks bounced off of Triple H's pelvis that sent a shiver up his spine. He couldn't deny the fact no longer that this was way over due and that he enjoyed every second of Triple H manhandling him. ''Oh God...Oh God...Oh Fucking God, Hunter'' he moaned in a high-pitch voice at the top of his lungs which caused the sound of him moaning to echo throughout the entire room and most likely into the hallway. He didn't dare pay his aching hard on any mind because the feeling of him being pounded as hard as Triple H was performing.

He was too close to reaching his climax level for comfort and he knew it but that wouldn't slow him down in such a heated moment. Hunter heard the slutty moans that was releasing from Jeff's mouth and boy was he surprised ''Damn, Steph doesn't even get that high note'' he uttered as he begun to thrust his hips in the same movements that he was thrusting Hardy's hips. The multiple sounds that was filling the room was only increasing his sexually excited lust that he was in already. He plowed his cock by ramming his hips forward with each powerful, rapid thrust of his hips was one step closer to him reaching the end. The words that was heard from Jeff was orgasmic to say the very least in which he was closer then he could ever imagine. As he jackhammered himself repeatedly inside of the HighFlyer's ass he could feel his cock pumping to a release. His eyes glanced down at the bouncing ass-cheeks of Jeff's resulting in his orgasm finally approaching. He lunged his hips forward as well as motioned Jeff's hips backward causing the foreskin of his hard on to retract in which his orgasm pumped out of his cock with shot after shot after shot of his creamy, thick, streams of semen erupted from the slit of his length and deep into the young boy's entrance ''Ah, shit'' he moaned extensively before slowly pulling out of the abused and used Hardy.

Jeff honestly was unsure to take that as a compliment or an insult but in any event he would flip Hunter the finger but not in this case. The last few powerful thrusts really shook him up something fierce causing the front of his body to slam against the desk that he was bent over. As soon as he felt the cum-shots of the older male shoot into his ass it was obvious that he claimed as Triple H's in which he had no problem of that whatsoever. Once the mans cock was withdrawn from out of him that allowed Jeff to slump down onto the floor which was exactly what happened. His arms slid from off of the desk as he dropped on the floor with a loud thud into a seating position with his back propped against the desk. He unfastened his shirt from around his wrists by his teeth for a few moments until he finally loosened the shirt in freeing his hands of the restraints. He pulled his hands up from around his waist up to his waist cautiously because his lower backside was definitely sore and that was something that Triple H promised.

The Intercontinental Champion instantly pulled up his wrestling speedo's up on his waist as he tucked his spent and limp cock into the confinement of his trousers before Stephanie and the others could return. He glanced down at Jeff with a slight smile forming upon his lips he quickly nodded his head as a sign of respect. He didn't need to say anything because that nod was enough or so he thought at least for the moment. Hunter motioned his head as a signal for the Hardy Boy to depart from the office before he changed his mind. He approached the black, leather sofa that was inside of the office in which he laid himself down on the cushion attempting to rest before the tag match that was planned to happen an hour or so later. Flashbacks of what had just occurred between him and Jeff was playing inside of his head and he had no regret whatsoever on what had just happened. It was possible that he was feeling some type of strong feeling for the young male and the feeling wasn't hatred or disgust it was more of admiration.

The signal was all that Jeff needed in which he stood up on a firm but vertical base as he stretched the sore muscles of his body. His right hand trailed through the length of his colorful hair to wipe some of the sweat from off of his forehead. He took slow steps towards the entrance of the office because he was sore all over from the rough workout that he had endured in. It was no doubt that Jeff was falling in love with the baddest man on the planet but there was something about Jeff that was always attracted to badboys. He slightly nodded his head in return to express some type of respect that he had for Triple H as he departed from the commissioners office. Jeff proudly strolled down the path of the hallway towards his locker-room where he'd hope to find Matt awaiting on his arrival.


End file.
